Apple Pie
by Neusuada
Summary: Ever wonder what happenend after Edward ate Winry's pie in episode 16? Well here is what I think should have happend...Again, sucky summary, story is much much better, so please just try it. Features Ashe in the beginning and ending author's notes. Edward/Winry, rated T just in case. Hurt/Comfort just a little, but more romance.


**_Apple Pie_**

**Neusuada: Okay, so this is after Mr. Hughes's Death when everything is all sad like. Sorry if I missed and/or wrote any lines wrong. Anyways, I hope that you like the story!**

**Ashe: I MISS HIM TOO!**

**Neusuada: Eh?**

**Ashe: Hope! He was barely in 13-2! *cries* He is so awesome and he was barely in it!**

**Neusuada: Okay, well let's put your insanity aside for a minute and- wait, what?! Barely in the game! How dare they!? *cries***

**Ashe: I know right!? And they only put Vanille in one small part! Hope and Vanille deserve to be together after everything, and yet no! They aren't!**

**Neusuada: How dare they?! They work so well together! Lightning and Hope don't work at all, it's more like mother and son with them and yet lots of people put them together! *Cries***

**Ashe: *Gasps* Sick! Sick people are out there, and we are definitely not like them! *Keeps crying***

**Neusuada: No we are not! *Wipes eyes* Sorry for our ranting everyone. On with the story!**

**Ashe: *sniffs* W-we don't own anything! *Starts sobbing***

* * *

Edward, Winry, and Alphonse all walked into their hotel that night with sad eyes, and heavy hearts after finding out about Mr. Hughes's death. He was such a nice guy. Who would want to kill him?!

Those exact thoughts ran through Winry's head as she laid down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Winry?" Winry heard Edward ask through the door. "You haven't eaten yet, have you? The restaurant is closing soon, and you need to eat something."

Winry walked over and opened the door just enough so that she could see Ed, and that he could see her.

Edward turned around, and started to walk away, but before he could take two steps, a hand wrapped around his auto mail one and pulled him back, causing him to blush even if he couldn't feel her skin.

"Winry?" Edward asked.

"Come with me," Winry said, leading Ed to the couch. Winry told Ed to sit on the couch while she went and got something from the fridge.

Winry came back a minute later with an apple pie in her hands. She set it on the table, and then sat on the chair opposite to Ed.

"Apple pie?" Edward questioned.

"That's right. I've practiced making it a few times. I know it might... sound like... I'm bragging... but I've gotten pretty good at it. I'm not nearly as good as Miss Gracia, but someday... I'd hoped... That Mr. Hughes... would get to try some too!" Winry cried, looking up at him with tears in her pretty blue eyes.

Edward's chest tightened when he heard Winry's sad words, but he held himself in check.

'_I already ate, but I guess it won't hurt' _Edward thought as he took a piece of the pie and started to eat it.

"It's good," Edward told the silently crying Winry.

"Thanks," Winry whispered in a small voice.

Edward put the pie down and sat next to Winry on the other couch.

"Listen Winry, I'm sorry about what happened," Edward said in a small attempt to make her feel better. Winry just nodded to show that she was listening, but Ed wanted her to talk to him.

"Winry, please talk to me," Ed said gently. When she didn't even nod this time, Ed knew that his poor attempt at comfort was obviously not working.

"Winry, I-uh well, I'm not good at this kind of thing, please at least do something," Edward said, exasperated.

Winry then tackled Edward in a hug, which had just enough force to force both of them from their sitting position into a laying position on the couch, with Winry on top of Edward. Her arms were around his neck while she sobbed into his chest.

Ed stiffened from the physical contact, but didn't push her away. Instead he decided to wrap him arms around her waist until she stopped crying.

About 4 minutes later, Winry had finally stopped crying, but she continued to let Edward hold her.

Ed wasn't even sure if she was still awake, because she hadn't spoken a word since she stopped crying, but before he could say anything about it, she started speaking.

"I never got to thank you, Ed," Winry said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt, but still understandable.

"For what?" Edward asked, tightening his grip on her, when she did to him.

"You held me while I cried, so I need to thank you for that," Winry said, blushing slightly when she noticed her position between Ed's legs, but staying in it none the less. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't complaining about it, and it wasn't like she was either.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, expecting her to let go of him. He was not expecting what he got though.

"No, really. I need to thank you," Winry pulled out of the embrace just far enough so that she was face to face with Ed. A light pink was dusted over both of their cheeks as Winry leaned her face closer to Ed's.

"So…thank you," Winry whispered, as she pushed her lips onto his and closed her eyes, making Edward's widen at the events taking place.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Winry, his childhood friend, was _kissing_ him. Surely this must be a dream. But no…it was happening. This was real. She really _was_ kissing him.

Edward soon got over his shock enough to close his eyes and kiss her back, slowly deepening the kiss.

They were so wrapped up with kissing each other, that they didn't even notice Alphonse walking up in the background. Al stopped and looked at the scene before him with eyes as wide as his armor would allow him. Edward was laying on the couch with Winry laying on top of him, her hips between his legs, as they pretty much made out.

"Okay," Al began. "If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing, then I have must have gone insane." Even as Al spoke this whole sentence, Winry and Ed never moved from where they laid on top of one another.

Al felt as though he was intruding-not to mention scarring his young mind- and decided to quietly leave the room and give his elder brother and friend some privacy.

When Al finally found his way back into his room, he shut the door and started to think over what he had just seen. He could only come up with three logical reasons for why his brother was kissing Winry. One: Ed secretly had feelings for Winry, and her for him. Two: He was trying to comfort her because of Hughes's Death. Or three: Ed _really _liked Winry's apple pie.

* * *

**Neusuada: Done!**

**Ashe: Yay! I love EdWin sooo much! They just work together.**

**Neusuada: I know right. So, anyways, I really hope that you liked my story!**

**Ashe: Really? You really had to bring him up again? *Tears up* Oh great! Now I'm getting *voice gets higher* emotional!**

**Neusuada: *Sighs* Oh, come on, deal with it. Okay so I have one more of my own ideas, maybe two, but probably not, cus I don't really like rewriting what really happened in the show, and my other idea would involve me doing that. This was a slight exception, cus it was mostly after the scene. I might write one for Shiro and Ganta from Deadman Wonderland, but I'm not too sure, so tell me if you want me to and I will. Please give me ideas, I'm not kidding. If you like what I write then please help me out here. Wow that was long.**

**Ashe: *Wipes eyes and still somehow manages to shout after crying* REVIEW!**

**Neusuada: Hey…that's my line….**


End file.
